


Strawberries and Lavender

by Sketchy_Skittles



Series: Gardner Bubble [3]
Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Happy, Plant Care, its just a chill little gardener bubble fic :), not set at any particular time just after bfdia3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_Skittles/pseuds/Sketchy_Skittles
Summary: She’d already gone through the majority of the rows, leaving her with only one more to go, though she’d inevitably comb through them all once or twice more, ever meticulous in the care of her plants. They depended on her, after all, and she didn’t wanna leave even a single bush or blossom tangled up in the weeds.aka bubble just weeds her garden
Series: Gardner Bubble [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890076
Kudos: 8





	Strawberries and Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> written at 4am and edited at 10am yeehaw

The sun beat down against her back, warming the dirt beneath her hands as she worked her way through the slow, monotonous task. She’d already gone through the majority of the rows, leaving her with only one more to go. Though she’d inevitably comb through them all once or twice more, ever meticulous in the care of her plants. They depended on her, after all, and she didn’t wanna leave even a single bush or blossom tangled up in the weeds.

Softly, she sang a tune under her breath as she worked her way down the planting bed. It was energetic and somewhat poppy, with a thrumming baseline and a beat that she mimicked with a rhythmic tugging and digging and tossing over her shoulder. Truth be told, she didn’t really know the words well, having only heard the song a few times during long trips in the van. They would all take turns playing music, even as the seemingly endless days stretched on into nights, painting the world in a million different colours as they drove past. She couldn’t remember who’d played this song, only that it brought the image of lavender clouds and warm orange-pinks stretching from horizon to horizon. Beneath her the van hummed gently, and bright laughter carried on the ending melody as she plucked the final weed and allowed the memory to fade from view.

Bubble sat back, soil caking her fingers and grass stains marring her knees. The bucket beside her overflowed with weeds--mostly clovers and grasses and small yellow flowers--that she’d spent the past several hours plucking. Her strawberry bushes stood tall, healthy, and speckled heavy with a myriad of little red fruits. Somewhere behind them, she could just make out her tomatoes, affixed to their poles, stretching up towards the sun with a joy that rivaled only her own. Between them sat blueberry bushes, visible only through the alleys carved between the strawberries, drinking up the light from above with equal tenacity. Even further back the rows stretched beyond her view, fruits and vegetables and flowers of all varieties flourishing in the bright humidity of the late-day. 

Really, she’d been meaning to weed her garden for days now, she’d simply never had the time. The competition had left her busier than she would have liked, and combined with recent rains that she  _ knew _ would bring weeds with them, the need to tend to her plants ate away at her more and more by the hour. She couldn’t say she was ever a fan of ignoring them. Leaving their needs untended always sent a small pit to her stomach and an icy crawl up her back. Regardless, she sat back now, tired from the work but content all the while, simply basking in the plants’ healthy glow. It had benefitted them both.

The grass rustled, and from somewhere behind her someone approached. Stopping at her left, they leaned over and scooped up a strawberry that’d fallen from its stem.

“Woah, check it out! It’s a mini-me!” she held the fruit up before them both, beaming. Bubble chuckled.

“Ruby, why do you always have to say that when we come here?” Book asked, approaching from the right.

“Because it’s true, silly!”-she stretched her arm further to reach Book-”See?”

“I  _ guess,  _ but-” She paused, looking out towards the garden itself. It’d been several weeks since she’d last seen it, withered a good bit from a drought, and Bubble could imagine standing granted her a much better vantage point than she had from the ground. Book approached one of the bushes and kneeled down, taking a healthy leaf gently in her hand. 

“Woah, this place looks amazing! You really brought it back to life!”

Bubble looked down at her lap, her hands still caked with dirt and grass still staining her knees. Bubbling up warm from her chest, she let a sense of pride wash over her, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> not entirely sure what song shes singing tbh. Probably either My Type by Saint Motel or Lavender Air Balloon by Finn MK given that that's what I was listening to while working on this. tho it doesn't really matter much so I guess its up to you lol  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
